Dysfunctional
by always-kh
Summary: anti-fluff- pairings made dysfunctional. In which I take any pairing imaginable (and some not) and try to: make it seem cannon consistent/believable-ish and then ruin it and break them up/make it one-sided/etc. Features cannon to major crack. Straight (het), lesbian, gay, and polyamorous/ threesomes pairings. May expand yet more. NO character bashing, just for fun, anti-pairings
1. InoShika perfect

A/N: so this is a challenge thing. I take pairings and make them dysfunctional relationships. The chapter titles will display which characters i'm doing. Idea taken from Runespoor. Suggestions are fine but no promises.

Series will be largely/entirely cannon and in character and as such will feature different genres including romance, angst, occasional light parody (no offense or bashing is intended), humor, gen, tragedy, etc. And of course angst.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Ino/Shika

They are perfect. Everyone says it. She thought it herself not so long ago. And they were. They've been friends their whole lives and he knows her better than anyone else ever could and loves her in that lazy way of his, the little gestures, touches, and things, and she loves him with enthusiasm and loud words and showers of affection and somehow it works despite everything. At first.

And maybe if it had been just them, just Ino and Shika, it could have worked but it's not. It's not enough and they know it. Because they're ninja first. And because she hates being the nag and always pushing and pushing him into the life he's never wanted (the life he hates). He didn't want to be a nin, had never asked to be but he was to smart not to be. And they need him so she'll keep pushing and pushing until he hates her as much as she hates herself for doing this to him.


	2. ShikaIno trophy

A/N: so this is a challenge/meme thing. I take pairings and make them dysfunctional relationships. This whole thing promises to be way more fun than it should be but i just can't do my happy stories right now. Idea taken from Runespoor. Suggestions are fine but no promises.

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

He thought he could help her, help fix her and her insecurities and problems because he's a damned genius and he loves her, even when she nags, because he hears her bragging about him and he knows she cares.

But sometimes he feels like a damn trophy. Like her former precious Sasuke-kun and he can't stand that thought. And _she_ can't stand being left behind by Sakura so she trains and trains but at least she beat Forehead in love like sensei wanted right right? And she wears all the make-up and diets and trains and somehow it's never enough for her. And he's not either he knows. He can't fix her and soon enough she'll throw him away with every other new fad.


	3. ShikaTema honest

shika/tema

They're both too smart. That's their problem and it's ironic because that's why their villages are pressing so hard for this and why everyone thinks this would be a great way to seal the Leaf-Suna alliance. But genius means they don't forget the insults, the insecurities, the fights. Because they both know how to target and go for it- it's what they've been trained to do and they're both blunt and honest and they used to _like_ that about each other (no bullshit) until somehow it turned into a curse (because some lies are told for a good reason it turns out).


	4. InoCho shallow

Ino/Cho

She's not stupid. She knows he likes her and she ignores it and hopes it will go away and then she can stop being such a bad person. Because he's a good person and she's shallow shallow shallow and that's all she's been taught because only pretty pretty things can snare the attention of other bad nin and lead them away and be discreet and take over their brains and leave them with nothing nothing nothing but vague feelings and recollections of a good time and get the information her village needs. And she's used to being nothing but a pretty decoration on the arms of a man who doesn't see her as anything more, and she wants to cry at how much Chouji adores her, but she likes pretty, comfortable, dazzling things too. She's gotten used to them. And maybe he only adores her because she's a pretty thing too. Just like the rest of them because she knows she's not pretty inside. So it can't be that he likes. And so if she switched bodies with someone else no one would ever notice her and she knows how true it is. She's done it before on missions. Shy little waifish figures, nothing beautiful or appealing and they sink into the background. No one cares for them. Only beauty and power matter.

A/N:  
For those of you who like the angst i direct you to Things They Don't Teach You (by me) and my other Naruto pieces as well as my kingdom hearts stuff. Most of my stuff is angsty.


	5. InoSai experiment

Ino/Sai

It's not until long into it that she realizes she's been tricked and used. And not even intentionally exactly. She'd gleefully rubbed his nickname for her into Forehead's face (ha take that!), but things hadn't ever seemed to add up. She'd overlooked it though because he was just weird and socially awkward and trying so hard to be a gentleman (and that should have been her first clue something was up when dealing with a man who got all his interpersonal advice from books) and it was kind of cute.

But then she realized she was just an experiment or something of the sort for him to learn about women and dating. Oh dear Kami she had to make sure Sakura never heard of this.


	6. InoNaru backwards

InoNaru

They were both loud and blond and hyperactive and that was exactly what had a few of their friends trying to hook them up together (except Sakura who threatened_ Ino_ on Naruto's behalf—'Don't you dare hurt him Pig'— and really wasn't that entirely _backwards_? But the message had been entirely completely clear along with the ominous cracking of knuckles though of course she couldn't resist pushing her luck just a bit—'Not any more than you have at least Forehead' and her sometimes friend looked properly chagrined and remorseful. Because, really, Ino slept around, sure, but she didn't string anyone along at least).

And for a while it worked, they clicked and he treated her like a lady and that was quite different and nice too. (But he was too nice because he was the same to everyone and still fawned just a little over Sakura). And eventually after way too many loud competitions and shouting and bragging and dragging all of their friends into it, it ended. Not well exactly of course because it ended explosively and quickly as it had begun, but they were quickly over it too. Friends again and the quarrel forgotten.

And that one time should have been enough for them to realize but it wasn't; it kept happening, that cycle. And there were plenty of reasons for it of course: the sex was great, they were both attractive and strongly attracted, but too opinionated to ever back down (and Naruto _so_ wasn't her type he was too blonde, too tan, too open, too naive anyway). And so the breakups.

It wasn't good or healthy or right and half the time they couldn't tell anyone if they loved, hated, or felt something else entirely towards the other. They were just each the others distraction and thing on the side until something serious and real came along and they knew it.

So why did it hurt so bad when he finally moved on?

...

So there's a possibility that some of the ideas/pairings (or the failure thereof) within here could be expanded. I have a few in particular I probably will expand on. But i'd also like to hear from readers which pairings and subversions they like. thanks. so if there's any chapter that particularly absorbs you comment on it.


	7. SakuraShikamaru effort

SakuraShika

They were both intelligent and that brought them together upon occasion. As he was the lazy genius type he had to be forced to make any contributions so she was often called upon though they partnered up a lot. And she learned a lot from him truly he was always steps ahead of her and he seemed to have gotten lessons on infuriating smirks.

And somehow before she even knew it they fell together into dating. And despite his being a genius it was an unmitigated disaster because despite her occasional admiration of him she didn't understand him. Why he was so lazy and unmotivated and sometimes it made her mad too, because she'd strived and worked for her commendations and recommendations and gotten stronger, better, faster, smarter. And she wanted to. She always strove to, to better protect her team, village, and everyone she cared about because she wouldn't be helpless. Somehow he just didn't though and she resented him, resented that, and that he could remain so aloof when she always was and would remain so emotional. And she wanted to see visible effort on his part dammit and he didn't seem to see that.

...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``

So there's a possibility that some of the ideas/pairings (or the failure thereof) within here could be expanded. I have a few in particular I probably will expand on. But i'd also like to hear from readers which pairings and subversions they like. thanks. so if there's any chapter that particularly absorbs you comment on it.

Also is it weird that writing some of these (anti) pairing fics makes me like the idea of a couple more? Anyway others just exasperate me because there's just no way for them to ever happen for there to be any angst. Also yaoi fangirls i may leave some of your favorite slash pairings alone simply because: there's no way i can think of to write them and also angst what angst? seriously if some of these characters got together (unlikely) it would be just sex. and some characters just won't angst well.  
anyway feel free to guess which pairings are my favorite. It'll be entertaining. And especially let me know yours.


	8. SakuIno &InoSaku shadow

Warnings: slight language, vague references to lesbianism (though if you squint hard enough you can read it as just platonic i suppose).

SakuraIno- shadows

Sakura used to live in Ino's (so much prettier and happier and more confident and she didn't want to be like her so much as just be her, she was her hero) so she understands when the blond says—'I-I just can't escape it, as a med-nin and a kunoichi I'm always compared to you I compare myself to you and and it's not fair. It's not fair Sakura!'— really, really she does.

But that doesn't make letting go any easier, doesn't make it hurt any less that it's (beautiful confident poised amazing brave brash stubborn obnoxious) Ino of all people saying this. Because it's like Naruto giving up his dreams of Hokage-dom it's just _not right_ because Ino will always stand out (blindingly) and should never be cowed and she's always been strong and fierce except now when she just_ isn't_...

And now she really really sees Ino's side and how stupid she'd been and this time she's the one left holding a ribbon and memories and crying and alone and she's not sure if it's better or worse that Ino's not leaving for someone else because that means she's just leaving because of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

InoSakura- Switch

She isn't Sasuke.

And she doesn't want to be most of the time. Why should she want to be a disgraceful, lying, traitorous, son of a bitch?

But it hurts because Sakura's still determined to cling to him (even after he made her cry, the utter bastard!, and Ino would _never ever_ do that and she just wishes _so bad_ she were a boy sometimes because then maybe Sakura would pay attention) and still won't be friends because she called him out for being the traitor he is. He is he really really is, and there's nothing else to call him, and he didn't have to go, and he's so stupid, and she wants to just punch him in his pretty face for this.

Sakura cried! She hadn't cried in earnest like that since she was eight and bullied (even loosing their friendship hadn't made the girl cry- Ino knew because she had looked desperately for the tear stains and signs of it in the days after darn it, and all Ino's jeers and insults in the following years hadn't done it either). And it hurts that her friend would choose a shadow and a memory at best (and a monster at worst because she's heard the stories) over her. It just doesn't make sense and it sucks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: To my readers would you still be able to see/search for this fic if the rating moves up to M? It's possible it may for references and language. If you like the story but don't set your filters so you can see M rated stuff feel free to follow the story. I have no plans for actual explicit content and i will give warnings if any chapter contains such so have no fear on that regard. to anyone hoping for lemons or other citrus um sorry?  
Anyway as always leave any thoughts on that or anything here. I'll admit there's some curiosity as to whether readers would like for me to write a lemon.


	9. TsunJira hide

Tsunade/Jiraya

The idiot never tried to hide his attachment (She still wondered how someone so_ blatantly_ indiscreet could be one of her best intelligence gatherers; it was rather sad really. She tried to imagine this as being some sort of elaborate plot on his part, being intentionally dense, she wanted it to be, but it wasn't. Well maybe in part, but most of it? No that was purely him. Letch, idiot, and proud of it. She'd learned it all firsthand; growing up on the same team had perfected her right hook.)

But, because he couldn't be bothered to hide anything he thought or felt ever, she had to instead. Though sometimes (often) when they met she was pretty sure she failed to when she'd see that hopeful (awful) gleam in his eye and she'd wish she had more and (much much) stronger sake with her (and get gloriously drunk and forget it all). Only that would be a bad idea because she really might end up in bed with the man then and that really really would be a bad idea. Because he was one of the few good things she had left and everything everything she touched crumbled away (like rock under chakra laden fists) and she refused to break him like that (instead choosing a different way so his breaks were temporary at least, not dust). And besides that they were _teammates_ and had teased and grown up with each other and she'd been comfortable with him and laughing at his pervyness and his silly crush. Only he hadn't gotten over it like she'd expected. And it wasn't all just because of her chest either, though he liked to sometimes downplay it into that. Because she caught those damned looks and the tenderness (that made her throat and voice tight and her eyes water and just want to yell at him to stop!) including when she suffered the worst of her hangovers and after Dan and Orochimaru (holding her and stroking her hair and she should never have been that weak) and how he'd always inevitably give her reason to punt him through something because it was comfortable, familiar, and she knew how to deal with that at least.

She tried pushing him to someone else but he'd just always laugh and smile and brush her off and hide the hurt in his overbright eyes. And that hurt too because she knew (she wasn't blind, only pretended to be) what it did to him but giving in would hurt him much much worse because she wasn't what he wanted (she wasn't that girl she used to be, hadn't been that girl in years and years and _decades_). And he should know that. He'd seen that. And he still continued with his sweet words and teasing and the laughs she felt content just to bask in and even the anger he knew how to so easily provoke just washed over her. And then he died(and it was everything coming to pass and she broke five desks in that week alone and increased Sakura's training, and managed to put a sizeable dent in her sake stores despite Shizune's best efforts) and of all the bets for her to win it just proved her luck.

Now everything, absolutely everything left was pinned all on that brat who had better survive. Because then she could leave and go somewhere (anywhere) else.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: To my readers would you still be able to see/search for this fic if the rating moves up to M? It's possible it may for references and language. If you like the story but don't set your filters so you can see M rated stuff feel free to follow the story. I have no plans for actual explicit content and i will give warnings if any chapter contains such so have no fear on that regard. to anyone hoping for lemons or other citrus um sorry?

Also i really really want to do a piece focusing on her and her former team because it's so interesting. and tragic.


	10. SakuLee crush

Sakura/lee

She wonders how he can be so blind- for all his self-professed love her there's so much he doesn't know. He doesn't notice that she doesn't need protecting anymore and worked damn hard to not be that girl from the chuunin exams anymore. That she's changed. And maybe it's not all for the better damnit but it happened. And he doesn't ask her things, he just sweetly assumes (that she loves the hospital and wants to become a med nin and be just like her shisou, that she'll be over Sasuke, that she's perfect and a lady and she wonders where he gets all this from, where does this fictional Sakura exist? How does she exist?) And even when she's the one doing awful things to him he just apologizes to her. It's maddening really. If he doesn't get angry how can she? He just manages to... flip everything. **  
**

Sometimes she hates him for all his enthusiasm and how good he is- because she isn't and he still refuses to acknowledge that about her. Absolutely refuses to see anything about her as less than perfect and there's something awful about that because at some point he's going to have to realize it and it's going to crush him like it's crushing her (like she wants to crush him sometimes). Because she tries, she does, she tries so hard it _hurts_, to be perfect for him, to be the girlfriend he wants and deserves, because he treats her like she's perfect (and again how did he get that idea? Clearly not from the team that knows her best because they could set him straight). That's not her (sweet and quiet and demure and beautiful and tender and girlish and shy—she's the girl who can punch holes through walls, who has such snarky rude and often mean inner thoughts and yes she tries to suppress them but they're still there, she has a vindictive streak a mile wide sometimes and if you hurt one of her 'precious people' to steal Naruto's phrase you are fucked, and she's not some blushing virgin anymore, her hands and body are calloused and scarred, and she used to be okay with all this because she worked hard to be noticed and acknowledged and now sometimes she's not so sure) and it's driving her insane. That's all she was (is?) and all she was left (after they abandoned her and she's an equal now!) and he just can't take that away. He needs some sweet civilian girl to cherish and protect and shelter like a tender reed because she's damn well had enough coddling and she's worked hard to get through it and he isn't going to sideline her because she has ovaries. Oh no no no.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

you may be able to tell but to me this pairing is one of the no just no pairings. because yes it's cannon that he likes her but why? he doesn't know anything about her.

To my readers would you still be able to see/search for this fic if the rating moves up to M? It's possible it may for references and language. If you like the story but don't set your filters so you can see M rated stuff feel free to follow the story. I have no plans for actual explicit content and i will give warnings if any chapter contains such (unlikely)


	11. SakuKaka knowing

Sakura/kakashi

Because she's always always had a soft spot for broken things and it still hasn't helped her any (Sasuke had, he had... it was better not to think about him really). Because she can't fix them (though she tried and fought and worked but she couldn't help those who didn't want it) and it's something like osmosis or something where they make her like them instead. And he warned her, he certainly did (Sakura I'm not some pet project or some boy who you can cure with the strength of your love or whatever other bright thing you'll try to bring. I'll break you and you know we'll both hate and regret it. I can't give anything in return. There's nothing_ to_ give.) And her heart breaks at this and it's just so easy to regard him as some romantic tragic figure and then she read his files and oh Kami he _is_ (his team his team is gone and by rights with all the things he's gone through and suffered he should be too because that is just… she can't even imagine) and her savior/guilt complex (or romantic nature or hope or something) kicked in and she tries to help/save/cure her beloved sensei but she _can't_ and she doesn't know what to do.

So she tries the only thing she can think of, which may be inspired by the type of literature he reads, and offers herself and maybe he foresaw it. Because he's right. It feels good (amazing and she's high on life and bouncy and more energized than ever) and like release for both of them she thinks at first and she knows it's just the endorphins. And then he leaves her high and dry (runs and gets out before she clings to him because it's in her nature to do so just like this is his as soon as someone gets too near). He never ever pretended before, never claimed to love her or feel anything for her, and he wasn't about to start now.

And she just feels empty because it was all give give give until there's just nothing left (because it wasn't just sex they'd started talking too and sometimes it was nice even when he'd just sit and read and she'd pull out a medical tome and sit near him, never touching but sometimes near enough to almost, or her talking and him listening or her bombarding him with questions most of which he neatly sidestepped) and she's exhausted (because caring so much for someone who has no regard for his own life hurts, because of course she would be the only one he'd trust to go to all bloody and beaten) and he tried to return it in his own small awkward way (the sex had been beyond good and he had tried and worked hard to please her, though with normal conversational things he reveled in making her uncomfortable, he decreased his mission loads ever so little for a while when she'd especially worried over his sharingan failing him on a mission). But he really is too emotionally detached to let her in anywhere near his heart (or face which she still has never seen) and it irks her sometimes (always, because why doesn't he trust her!). Despite that physical closeness (and they were on the same team for years and are equals now) she still hardly knows him any better, still doesn't know why he pushes himself so hard or clings to that eye or still manages to worry after Naruto a little bit even though she has guesses and hunches for all of it. She doesn't _know_ and it eats at her. She only 'knows' him in the most shallow and euphemistic meaning of the word ever. And he won't let that change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

To my readers would you still be able to see/search for this fic if the rating moves up to M? It's possible it may for references and language. If you like the story but don't set your filters so you can see M rated stuff feel free to follow the story. I have no plans for actual explicit content and i will give warnings if any chapter contains such (unlikely)


	12. HinaNaru existance

Hinata/Naruto

He doesn't even know she exists. She thought, she'd thought maybe at the chuunin exams and then with Pein but no... Even after she nearly died for him he hasn't said or done anything, hasn't sought her out. It's clear he's not going to (won't respond to her affections because he just can't and doesn't know what to do and honestly on the grand scheme of things on his mind she probably lies way below much else). He's still obsessed with Sasuke and his Sakura-chan and she struggles heroically to not resent the fact, to change, to get him to notice her, but she _can't_. Not enough to matter and make a difference for him to actually see her at least.

And she still loves him anyway. And she knows others don't understand it and some pity her and others think it's cute or something just some little crush or even a creepy stalker and she's not really. Because honestly she just can't even imagine the two of them together together. Not dating. She... she just wants his _acknowledgement_ and praise because it's so incredible and uplifting and because no one is harder working, more incredible and able to bounce back and take things in stride and be happy (despite anything anyone else says) than him. Maybe she loves him_ because_ he's unobtainable; it gives her hope in that sort of idolatrous, hero-worshipping sort of way (one that gives hope because he's the man who raised himself up, some sort of unbeatable ball of enthusiasm that just keeps going despite everything and he's going to achieve what he wants on his own merits and that's _amazing_. He doesn't let anyone or anything dictate his life and she's always been so constrained and he so free and it's all just so alien and forbidden fruit and everything she's not wrapped together). Not in Sasuke's pale and aloof and distant way but in the way no one can ever keep the sun all to themselves, no one can hope to possess the sun but they all need it and they bask in its warmth and a lot of time take it for granted and forget it can _hurt_ and help and she thinks that that's him so well. And it still makes her smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

To my readers would you still be able to see/search for this fic if the rating moves up to M? It's possible it may for references and language. If you like the story but don't set your filters so you can see M rated stuff feel free to follow the story. I have no plans for actual explicit content and i will give warnings if any chapter contains such (unlikely)


	13. SakuSai nurse

Sakura/Sai

She wants to fix and help the strange pale look-a-like that landed on their team because he's more socially awkward then she can imagine but he wants to learn and his past makes her want to cry. And so she helps him, teaches him, babies, him, mothers him, doctors him in that overbearing and often insulting way of hers. And he's probably the perfect patient. He's biddable (for the most part because he still calls her 'hag' and it makes her steaming mad because she knows she's said told ordered him sometimes with a fist not to say that) and easy-going for the most part (even if that creepy false smile still makes its way onto his face and that's how you can tell he's at a loss in social situations now). And when and why did she start noticing all this?

Only then he's hospitalized and she's the one to take care of him and he has to choose then to believe that he's reawakened feelings he thought he couldn't feel anymore. And she's been warned about this. How a nurses' care gets wrongly interpreted, sometimes by both parties, and they think it's love but it's not. It's a bittersweet despairing thing made of pity on her part for the poor broken boy she wants to heal and both of them reinterpreting it and his newfound feelings of gratitude into something it's not. And she tries and tries to rationalize it to remember that however honest and guileless he is he just doesn't understand he doesn't know what love is and neither does she maybe and this is the closest they've managed to get. This pity thing on both their parts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

To my readers would you still be able to see/search for this fic if the rating moves up to M? It's possible it may for references and language. If you like the story but don't set your filters so you can see M rated stuff feel free to follow the story. I have no plans for actual explicit content and i will give warnings if any chapter contains such (unlikely)


	14. SakuNaru mistake

Warning: Language, references to sex

Sakura/naruto

She is so fucking mad at herself right now because she ruined a good thing. She slept with him even though she didn't feel a thing and he knew that and accepted that even though she can see he was hurt by it. But now their dynamic has changed and she doesn't know if she can fix it. And he's still her best best friend and she can't possibly let him go but she can't love him either and she hates it. Hates the looks he gives her, hates Sasuke for being the lingering shadow that's always there and that they can't get rid of, and hates herself because she knows he wants, expects, hopes for more and that's more than she can give because this whole thing was a mistake, mistake, mistake and now she can't just hug and cuddle and everything else with him anymore because it's lost its innocence (like her) and she wants to cry. Because it was just the outpouring of too many emotions and hormones and fear and he was just there and why why why does it have to happen like this?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: this... this is a story i really really want to expand upon and explore.


	15. SasuSaku irony

A/N: this has three separate sort of ideas and are meant to be read as independent things but if you instead want to see then as related that's fine too.

.

Sasusaku

.

Because she's finally strong fierce intelligent (everything he wants in a woman) and they're fighting to the death and he hates the irony that is his life right now.

.

Because she BROUGHT HIM BACK after all these years only to realize that no matter how hard she's been trying to cling to him and his memory and forgive and forget and all that she _can't_. And maybe he was never really that boy she fell in love with to begin with. Just the ideal perfect boy, an image she unfairly superimposed upon him and held him to like so many others at academy because he was good and he was smart and impressive and so sad and bitter too and that was appealing too. _I can fix him._ Only you can't fix someone else, not for all the trying in the world.

.

.

He's back but he watches Naruto and Sakura and just observes. They hardly seem aware of his presence sometimes and it's odd and doesn't make any sense for them to go to such lengths only for this. Why did they bring him back? Defend him? It had always seemed so obvious for Sakura. She's always claimed to love him. And Naruto… well he'd always do anything for her and he'd heard about that stupid promise they'd made years ago. But the two of them are just in the kitchen all cozy and busy going about things, and when was Naruto so familiar with Sakura's kitchen setup? And they just smile and bustle and make nothing of it when they occasionally brush shoulders or arms or anything as they move. And even when Naruto is reaching for something above Sakura's head he doesn't ask her to move, or ask her to get it like a normal person, but simply reaches around her, his front to her back, almost caging her in as he reaches up. He just waits for the idiot to get punched and smirks from his casual post leaning against the wall as she starts to shift.

But only to lean into Naruto just a little with a smile and a laugh before brushing him off because she does need to move around and suddenly it's much too stuffy in that small kitchen and the fumes must be getting to him or something because it's just so surreal. They just seem so comfortable and when did this happen? He came back (home) and suddenly he's lost his place completely and he doesn't know where he fits in or why they thought they'd need him anymore when they're clearly fine.

And he can't really say why but he really contemplates leaving again although better sense steps in a little bit and reminds him death death and he's a good shinobi but still. Maybe this time they wouldn't drag him back though and maybe then he could do it. Or at least leave the house. Maybe clock how long it takes them to notice he's gone. It's tempting because as Konoha nin they should always be aware of their surroundings of course. He's merely testing their observational skills as they are so clearly absorbed in each other.

Besides this clearly isn't his place and he's not sure where he belongs anymore. But it's clearly not with them afterall. They really did replace him even down to that infuriating look-alike ROOT agent (though clearly he's better looking, has a better sense of taste, and is less irritating and creepily pale and bland). They'd traded down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: yet another story i really really want to expand upon and explore.

Also thank you to my anonymous reviewers. Glad people seem to enjoy the series :)


	16. SasuHina convenient

SasuHina

He thought about her after coming back and being branded a traitor and she could be a good prospect. Because this was the only dream he could have left to him now. And sadly Sakura was out of the running (though only yelled threats and insults coupled with an actual punch had confirmed that for him. So much for love you forever and whatnot), as well as his former fanclub, who fled when he could finally potentially make some use of them, and Sakura's blonde rival, who'd attempted to throttle him upon sight so he hadn't attempted wooing her, and that left few choices, but the former Hyuuga heir, who they were now only too happy to have off their hands, could work. Possibly. If he played his cards right. Because they still wouldn't want to be blood allied with a traitor, but he could offer them the potentials of the two clans mixing because wouldn't that be something to behold?

But going through his family scrolls he found out that that had actually been tried before long in the past and that was why the former two strongest clans in the village hadn't merged because it hadn't turned out well (that and the curse seal which the Uchicha hadn't liked though they understood it after Kakashi because it was bad enough with Konoha nin, what about enemy nin?). So he had to give up that plan.

**END**

.

.

.

_A/N:_ So ummm yeah the least romantic so far. Um sorry maybe? But it's sasuke.

also i know at least one reviewer had hoped for this pairing

anyway reviews are always great.


	17. HinaNeji place

Hinata Neji

She thinks for a genius he's rather stupid sometimes. He tried to kill her yes. But he also helped her find her nindo. _I won't back down or give up on the things that matter to me ever_. Issues of clan and family pride? She couldn't really care less for the most part which trivial parts she played along with, not yet, she'd go along with it for now. But she was going to enjoy ripping apart the structures that had warped him badly enough he'd try to kill her. And did he choose a slow, agonizing method that still gave her nightmares? Certainly. But they were within reach of the best med nin in history. She wouldn't die.

But he's the one who can't see her without reacting and she recognizes on some level that it's ironic and amusing even in some sort of dark way because she was always the one flinching away before and now it's like they've switched roles. She remembers visiting him in the hospital after Naruto thrashed him for her and she still finds that astounding too (both that Naruto would do that for her the weird girl he barely knows but still cheered on and strengthened and that he _won-_ because she watches him and she knows how hard he works and that he's not an idiot like everyone says but that no one has ever supported and helped him with the schoolwork before but he's still too proud to ask for help and his current teacher too preoccupied with his clan heir, and Neji's just so good. Even without the training of the main family and she sometimes wishes their places had been different at birth because then how amazing would he be? He's already incredible and it's all self taught and she can't imagine what these two would be like with proper teachers but she'd love to see it.) But, even if she isn't anywhere near as observant as him, she knows seeing her bothers him on some deep level. The guilt is still eating away at him. He can barely look her in the eye. She'd rather have the Neji who boldly and honestly told her what he thought of her because even if it hurt it wasn't anything she hadn't known. And it had given her resolve neither of them had known or even suspected she had. She was the mouse. Probably still would be if not for their match.

And every time she tries to tell him that that's over and it's okay now and can't they move past this? (only a lot of the time without words and with gestures because he's always been able to read her so easily) he doesn't believe her. Thinks she's lying just to comfort him. And that she's secretly terrified.

Which is actually kind of funny in a warped way because she _almost_ wants the old Neji back in all his arrogance and pride and raging emotions (almost only because the intensity of his hatred had been overwhelming even to her father, not to mention her) and knows he's not capable of lifting a hand against her anymore, the guilt is just that overwhelming. Any gesture giving away slight anger on his part towards her is instantly replaced by shock and a vague sense of horror and discomfort and disgust. It's not for her sake or at least she's pretty sure it's not. Half of it is probably just him being so mad at himself for not having better reign over his emotions. Though, when she's insulted, he bristles on her behalf now like it's an affront to his person and not hers. He hates himself on her behalf now too and that's just as ridiculous as all of this. She'd almost rather they go back to how they were, how they used to be, hating and being hated, now. Because she knew how to deal with that. She could admire him like that not this pale, cowed thing he's become. And she thinks she understands a little why he resented her so much now because she just wants him to stop this already. This isn't how it should be.

**END**

.

.

.

_A/N:_ Hinata is so interesting to write because she's observant and full of contradictions and all of her bonds are so weird. I used to think nothing of her but she's earned my respect. Her and sakura both earned it grudgingly, sasuke i am also coming to tolerate.

anyway reviews are always great. This is another one i'd love to expand on. So thoughts are great.

shameless plug: Like this? Then check the other naruto pieces i'm working on. some will feature these couples working or not as the case may be as well as the complicated interactions. Autumn, my newest piece, deals heavily with team seven. Also especially if you've liked anything with sakura check out that and some of my other ones.

And so many apologies to my KH fans. I know i know i know i suck. I'll update i swear. Really. it's just this fandom has sucked me in. Well specifically team seven and the sannin but i love the minor characters too.


	18. SakuIta thanks

Sakura/Itachi

She hears about the story much much too late, she never tried to stop what happened and even would have helped Sasuke had he let her. So the almost hysterical false laughter that bubbles up in her when she finds out the truth almost makes sense. But not really. She's _not _the one who killed him (unlike Sasori, the monstrous little puppet-boy who really couldn't be called those last two, but had looked so young and she felt still felt for Chiyo who'd killed her own grandson more so now than she had then though because just trying to kill Sasuke had nearly killed her) Sasori she had killed. Itachi she'd tried and wanted to fight though considering he'd taken her sensei out of commition it would've been smarter to run.

So her heart aches for Sasuke it really does when she hears of this- even though she'd tried killing him and everything including her feelings for him (and couldn't fathom how much it would have hurt to manage it… well she'd never planned on surviving after, really hadn't thought it possible and doesn't know what she would have done, what she could have done after. Had it been like that for Sasuke too? Had killing his brother been so all-encompassing he couldn't imagine a life after? What it might entail? How much had it hurt to find out how wrong he was and how much he'd been mislead and how much his brother had sacrificed all for him? What can you do after that really after finding out your life, your purpose is a lie?), she still would have killed (and regretted it) for him, the boy she still loves. And maybe through it all Sasuke had still loved his brother too. Because he'd been so hurt and confused by the betrayal and she wasn't blind and she'd heard the nightmares growing up and had pieced things together and cried for him and had been glad for once to not have siblings and felt so completely sick to her stomach.

But her heart breaks a little too for this man who was probably the best of them all and died because of it because she knows that through it all he always loved Sasuke and he was so sick and so ill and had to go through so much on his own and even his brother couldn't know the truth and hated him. She herself hated being hated, she'd do anything to avoid it, anything to make people see and acknowledge and respect her, especially Sasuke and she couldn't imagine having to make anyone she loved hate her. She'd never be able to do that. She wasn't that strong, was too emotional, wasn't that caring maybe. Would she have been able to bear everyone in the village hating her to protect them? She doesn't know and she likes to think so but it hurts imaging Naruto looking at her with disgust, Ino spitting at her, her parents clinging to each other and crying and disowning her, Tsunade going at the bottle and raging, Kakashi with disapproval in his eye and saying that he will stop her in a voice that's ice cold and unforgiving, and she's reduced to shaking. She's literally shaking right now and it's nowhere near as bad as what Itachi went through. She's too late though and his story's still tragic and she understands Sasuke and his search, his new search for revenge this time, and she can't help him— not against her own village, not against the people she loves, that _his brother_ loved and why doesn't he see that? But, especially given the way they treat Naruto still, she can hate the elders for this (even if a little part of her understands it tactically just a little, her heart breaks because he was just a child! Again the more rational side of her reminds that he was and had been a ninja for years and an ANBU captain by that time and that was hardly the case, not with all he'd already seen, not with all he'd done, she knew stories of ANBU. Still though her mind balks because there had to have been other options! Because Naruto… she'll make sure he never has to give an order like that, never has to take an order like that, that no one suffers like Sasuke did even if it is for the greater good, for peace, she hates it, hates them for not trying harder and making everyone suffer).

She'll aid Hinata in tearing down the clan system first. End these petty rivalries and politicking and all of it however she can. Find a way to integrate them more, find a way to let the clans self-destruct, make them smaller at least, something so there can never be threat of a coup again, so there's only little Konoha and it's more unified and safe and she wants that, wants peace, and maybe that will make the clans end when Naruto succeeds and eventually even clan heads will become civilians, take on their skills and jobs and roles and there won't be a need for nin. It will be sad in its own way because it is their way of life and it will be hard and it might make her go back to the hospital but she can tolerate that if it means no more Itachi's, no more Sasuke's. She owes them all that much. And she's Tsunade's apprentice, she knows a lot of the politics and the balances of power and the goings on and how to use them, she can do this. If Itachi can give up everything just like that then she can wait and do this much at least. She just needs to get stronger, more respected, wiser, in her own right. Once she's recognized she can start putting it into place.

.

.

Still, Kabuto's one sick fuck and doesn't have the decency to let the dead stay dead (seeing Haku and Zazuba again makes her gut twist until she sees it's not really them, none of the emotions just puppets and she knows how to fight those) and tries to make the eldest Uchicha fight against them too (and she's really really glad she missed that one because she doesn't think she could do that, hurt a hero, someone she respects at least now that she knows, someone so monstrously strong, someone she knows Sasuke loves and that they all owe a debt to). But Naruto says the man broke out of it (and the medic and nin in her both wonder and ponder and gape because wow) and they talked and that he saw him with Sasuke and she hopes that maybe this wonderful self-sacrificing man can rest in peace having finally said everything. That maybe Sasuke can give up his revenge and come back now. Maybe. She hopes and prays and knows who she has to thank. _Thank you Itachi for still caring._

And if she goes out to the memorial stone, the hero's stone, and leaves flowers for the dead and for the unknown ninja, and imagines Itachi's name among the many (because he so deserves it but even now the village can't acknowledge what it's done, so she'll do her best for repayment) most people don't think anything of it because everyone knew someone who died in the war. She eventually finds the place where they put the body he'd possessed and leaves some dango because she knew he'd shared her sweet tooth after watching Sasuke's reactions and having sworn off the stuff since she was twelve once she figured it out. Now she eats a little for him sometimes. And says a little I remember you. I remember what you did and I thank and respect you for it. Some of us know.

**END**

.

.

.

_A/N:  
_I had one reviewer comment that it's just like i'm promoting my favorite pairings and bashing others and... I really really hope it doesn't seem like that. I have certain pairings i tend to ship more often or that are more cannon (because face it there are some characters we never see interact and some that we do that seem to show complete disinterest on at least one side sometimes mutually) but I respect any pairing that's well represented. I do occasionally poke fun when the execution of it is cliched or badly done but that's because of the idea or the oocness not anything else. Also the idea of this whole work is to be anti-pairings so really i'm not shipping any of these technically. But I dislike character bashing and am trying my utmost to avoid it, just remember sometimes people don't like other people, this is all written from the perspective of certain characters along with their biases.

Also in a weird way writing some of these (anti)pairings makes me want to work harder to present a way in which they can actually work despite the odds because i'm just like that i guess lol.

Also this is probably the sweetest of the pieces i've written so far in a weird way. And certainly one of the saddest. I'd love to know if any of you liked it it's a bit different for me but i liked it personally and it was interesting to write.


	19. TenNeji average

Ten neji

She was the other normal one on his team she knew (actually, taking some of his own idiosyncrasies and all of his diatribes on 'fate' into account, she might be the only normal one on the team period with him being the next closest thing). And that was why he singled her to train with and hang with the most because he was not very sociable by nature and their teammates were loud and exuberant and blunt unless it came to complimenting the 'fairer sex' or youth and then she mostly tuned them out.

But now she cursed that same normality because it was exactly why the ninja genius would never see her as anything more than a teammate. She was just average all around. She wished she were beautiful like Ino, or lady-like and poised and unflappable like Hinata, or at least exotic like Sakura sometimes and hated herself for it because she was who she was (blunt, and straight-forward, and practical, and sometimes hotheaded, and not ugly but not one to garner a second glance either, not one to make men do doubletakes on the street) and there was no reason to be ashamed of that! (Because, really, as a ninja it was good to blend in and not stick out terribly, right?) But she wanted to change sometimes. And she hated him for making her feel inferior and she knew it was irrational and only strove harder to get better, but still. She'd always been comfortable in her own skin even in those awkward preteen years and had always laughed and scoffed at the girls who talked of and worried about diets because they were ninja and the two did not equate because really how could one worry about counting calories with the lot they burned off daily. Similar reasons for unscented products and things like that and certainly never perfume or something as impractical as makeup unless it was a recon mission or the veeeeery occasional seduction mission but really those were rare and heavily falling out of practice because there were so many easier and more useful and just plain faster ways to gain intel (besides even the most stupid of men would notice if anyone became unduly interested in their business especially a temporary bedmate).

She tried telling herself that she wouldn't want to be associated with a stuffy old clan like his anyway. Especially when said clan didn't think much of her or Lee anyway (because of their 'breeding' and she'd thought such nonsense had died out but apparently not) and had made his life hell and forced her to deal with a good deal of his adolescent angst. Speaking of, shouldn't that have been off-putting as well? She knew and could list off his flaws, easily, quickly, she wasn't that blind. But sometimes just… they seemed insignificant. So what if he was still a little fatalistic and hung up on Fate? She kind of admired that he still wanted to fight it anyway even when he was sure he wouldn't win, that he could save the energy and just give up but he hadn't. He'd made training his life and she just conveniently fit in to accommodate that. Sighing she decided that it could have been worse, it still could be worse. He hadn't pulled an Uchicha on them and he was still a loyal teammate she'd always trust with her life. They just wouldn't be more than that.

**END**

.

.

.

_A/N:  
_I had one reviewer comment that it's just like i'm promoting my favorite pairings and bashing others and... I really really hope it doesn't seem like that. I dislike character bashing and am trying my utmost to avoid it, just remember sometimes people don't like other people, this is all written from the perspective of certain characters along with their biases. I do have certain pairings i tend to ship more often or that are more cannon (because face it there are some characters we never see interact and some that we do that seem to show complete disinterest on at least one side sometimes mutually) but I respect any pairing _that's well represented_(as in portrayed in a believable and in character way). Also the idea of this whole work is to be anti-pairings so really i'm not shipping any of these technically.

And TenTen being amazingly practical. I do like her pragmatism a lot. She seems the no frills kind of girl. It's refreshing. Again i am trying to make everyone in character and not bash anyone. She loves Lee and her sensei but she finds their antics to be... well crazy. I like all the characters in the series... well at least all the ones i know in it because there are bagillions of minor minor characters i'm not counting.


	20. NejiTen experience

NejiTen

No one accused Neji of being the romantic type. He'd always figured this to rank on his attentions somewhere far below the annual crop yields of Land of Water. He had vengeance to attain, a clan to hate and curse at and try to destroy and break free of, and a weak-willed cousins to cater to. But somewhere along the line those things changed.

And he started noticing his female teammate in ways that weren't… entirely pure. And he had no idea what to do. He admired the fact that she was straight-forward and honest and attentive without falling over herself for or because of him as some other females had been prone to do. But suddenly that lack of interest in him became discomfiting because he actually sought it. Ironic. He could now perhaps almost see the Uchicha's side of things and he still had no use for fangirls. But he had no clue how to interact with his teammate as anything more than a teammate. He had absolutely no other experiences to draw from. He tried to draw up elaborate plans and ideas but he abandoned all but a few and those few failed to get any real response. Besides occasional laughter and, while he liked her laugh, he was distinctly uncomfortable when it was turned towards him for reasons he was unable to fathom as he'd been in earnest on these occasions.

He hated failure above all and after his successive attempts determined that the most reasonable course of action was to purge himself of this unreasonable crush, because, beyond his being unsuccessful, what if it seriously altered dynamics in their group? That was unacceptable as it could lead to reassignment and he trusted his team and their skills and knew how they all worked. For the most part they meshed.

And furthermore was the curse seal. As long as there remained any chance of any of his potential progeny bearing the mark it was best not to have or risk having any. Romantic entanglements only lead to trouble.

**END**

.

.

.

_A/N:_ Neji is hard to write. I kind of did the intelligent and practical but has no idea what he's doing thing and it seemed to more or less work. This was enjoyable though.


	21. SuiKarin hate

Sui/Karin

She's a cold-hearted bitch after the coldhearted bastard of an Uchiha and he laughs. As much as he wants to kill her right now and always has (he still remembers all those fucking tests and needles and how she never gave a damn about her subjects but was just as fascinated by their suffering as the rest of the bunch) he can't because somehow a weak useless chit like her managed to make herself useful to their 'fearless leader'. And it's almost sickening how she fawns over the guy but he will enjoy watching her heart get trampled on. That's what you get bitch. Because if he had his way she'd already be dead. He takes comfort in the fact that this is slow and supposedly cruel. And occasionally he catches and hounds after the tears he sees from her and he revels in it. Karma.


	22. SakuGaa crazy

SakuGaa

Now Sakura loved Naruto in a true sisterly way. And that also meant she called him out when he was a moron. And this… this idea of his had to take the cake. Her and Gaara. She could admit in a sort of clinically detached way that Naruto changed people for the better: look at her, Hinata, and Neji for instance, and that Gaara seemed to be the same way. But that did not not NOT change one tiny little fact that Naruto overlooked. Gaara scared the shit out of her. Oh sure he was Kazekage, and respected, and now demonless, and Chiyo-baasama had given up her life to save him, and she was so much stronger than she'd ever been before- but some things remained etched in your memory. And slow strangulation by a fist made of sand closing in on you was a pretty big deal. That shit doesn't just go away. So she might grudgingly respect Gaara and the work he's doing and so forth but that did not erase the fact that she was constantly twitchy and on guard around him (he still controlled that fucking sand and it wasn't always even a conscious thing on his part what if she startled or angered him and it just reacted to his emotions?). It was like during jounin exams only much much worse because Gaara was an _ally_ and Naruto liked him so she couldn't just take him out unless he acted first and even then it was… iffy. Leader of an entire nation. And her. Yeah…

And yes Naruto had some other points, sort of. Sure she was volatile and emotional but it wasn't as though she had elemental control which could react to her environment without her. And now that distracted medical analytical part of her that wasn't freaking out she wondered if Gaara's sand would still protect him while unconscious. She wanted to strongly posit a yes to that.

So no. This was one area in which she firmly put her foot down. She had stopped her devotion to psychos or even former ones thank you kindly. Though she kind of would want to run tests on him if that wouldn't probably get her squashed like a bug.


	23. KarinSasuke new

KarinSasuke

She'd told herself she liked him for his heart, not just his body, though he was fit and gorgeous and yum. That he was hurt and dark and mysterious and conflicted and she couldn't understand him but rather wanted to. This avenger who refused to kill but instead could swiftly disable his opponents leaving them across the room because he didn't _need_ to kill them to prove himself. He was simply good, that good that he could take them out without killing them. Precise. Clinical. Beautiful. Deadly. Graceful. Cold. He was perfection. And she wanted just a piece of it. She strove for it just like Orochimaru did.

It was odd though because his obstinacy and refusal to kill still should have made her see him as weak. What kind of ninja did that? Leaving an opponent alive meant the potential for grudges and retribution, much better a quick stab in the back. But she could feel and nearly taste his chakra and it was nearly suffocating so thick and heavy but wild too, crackling. It electrified her and it suited him and his elements.

And so she threw herself at him as though that would work. And it was stupid and fangirly and she simply didn't do that, but she couldn't let this perfect specimen of a man pass her by. Just couldn't let him pass through her fingers. She was weak and he was strong and so she clung ferociously and proved her usefulness because she had to see what he could do. He was new, exciting, untested she couldn't let that go she had to see how far he could go, how far he could get them.

And then he tried to kill her. Not exactly directly at first but dead was dead and the actions were purely of his goading. But the girl who claimed she loved him so much refused to kill her (though for a moment there she had been just struck down and terrified because she couldn't run and why would he do that and she was useful dammit) and then he had nearly killed both of them.

Never one prone to deluding herself she had never thought he loved her or any such thing, but for him to not only not care about her but to go after his teammate like that it was… enlightening.

Shortly after, she happily defected to Konoha, crush forgotten and wanting to talk more with the stricken pink haired girl, who somehow loved a monster. And not for his power. It was odd and didn't make any sense, these people, but she wanted to understand. Her main priority still was and would always be number one because that was how you survived, but these people interested her too. That girl had so little chakra but it was so so… different, full, even more than Sasuke's and when she focused it it could make Karin choke but when she didn't it seemed barely there, almost invisible and it was odd odd odd. And the demon-container too. He was something else. The former sensei too. That sharingan eye of his always competing with him, emptying him out so he was half dry but you'd never guess it, and he was still so powerful. She wanted to see him at full capacity. It would be breath-taking. His whole former team was and she really really couldn't see how he'd possibly throw away something so blindingly brilliant.

She finally concluded for a ninja prodigy hailed genius he was an idiot.

...

Even though this is marked as complete it's still very likely i'll update this randomly with pairings or ideas that pop into my head so if you're interested or curious feel free to story alert it.

Also i think this may be cannonish maybe. i really don't remember what happened with Karin and am not current on everything...


	24. NaruSakuSasu threesome- messy

Narusakusasu- stagnation

She figures she can't bother pondering when they became so dysfunctional because that would imply that they were, at some point in the past, functional. And maybe they were or are in some sort of screwed up way they've come to understand. Because it's a love triangle gone threesome and it's clearly not enough for any of them, but it's not like they're not used to this whole arrangement, the only difference is that yes they do fuck now. So really it shouldn't hurt so bad (like a kunai to the chest) because they all already know this- only it _does_.

Because Sakura wants Sasuke, who wants Naruto, who only wants her. So instead they just take the scraps they can get. Because Sakura can have the babies (be the brood mare), and Naruto can see that Sasuke is pretty enough to almost be a girl, and Sakura can remember Naruto and how he holds her together and how Sasuke was their everything for a while and they can pretend it works out.

She wants it to work out (she thinks they all do- it's in Sasuke's gazes sometimes still assessing but trying to understand, and Naruto's eyes and smiles and touch and letting them touch him and trying not to flinch away from it because as much as he craves it, it was always him doing the touching, reaching out to them) and she can't explain why it doesn't, why she just can't love Naruto in the way she wants to and he deserves, because she trusts him with her life, with everything, with her- and they're _having sex_ and he's gorgeous and attentive and she should be in love but she's _not _(and they're all just trying so hard and it's not fair because it's not going anywhere, it's not helping). And for all her brains she can't figure it out. And maybe she doesn't love Sasuke the right way either because, sometimes, she resents him too because he can't love her the way she wants either but she thinks sometimes that he doesn't even try. And sometimes the little part of her, that traitorous stupid part of her says she should just ditch him and run off with Naruto. But after all this time and all this effort it would be like tearing out a part of her soul because everything she had was for this boy. He made her. And Naruto held it together. And still did for both of them. And all they did was hurt him and each other but they couldn't leave either. And it wasn't all just because of the sex either (though Sasuke's sharingan, Naruto's boundless chakra and energy, and her control and sensitivity left them all wow- or at least she thought it did hoped it did because it seemed to do that to them and she knew it did that to her). They were all just bad at communicating. And this was a way for them to all be together, to be closer, to not have to explain or worry. Because she liked the security in knowing that the boys were lying there with her, within arm's reach, not going anywhere. They're still those same lonely, insecure little children but at least now they can selfishly cling to each other, try to fill that loneliness together. Even if they can't ever move past that. It's messy, and complicated, and it hurts, and it's wrong, but they're ninja and they might all die tomorrow so they live in the now and it's the best they have and can get. She can't say she regrets it but she wishes things were different. Had worked out different, easier, for all of them.


	25. TsunOro human

TsunOro

He was a man once. A brilliant, awe-inspiring, cunning, captivating man. Cruel of course but it was a part of his nature and their job. He disdained those below him and only cared deeply for a close few. And they were among those few. His team. They bled fought and damn well nearly died together many times. They'd managed against all odds to get reunited as jounin after their separation as chuunin. He was the one she let hold her when Nawaki died as she batted away any of Jiraya's poor attempts as she didn't trust the letch. Both of them held her when Dan died and that had barely registered. But what had gotten through all the shock and the grief and guilt and hurt was the water that dripped down on her. She ran a hand across her face and her eyes widened as she met his red-rimmed gold ones. He was crying for her. And she hugged them both harder and cried even louder after that. Broken, hysterical sobs that had her gasping for breath (complete with stinging eyes and feeling like she was going to vomit or pass out or maybe even both) and left her with a headache for hours after until she finally collapsed into an uneasy sleep.

And she thanked him by leaving. She hadn't wanted to of course and he had let her (he had even suggested it because he saw her go teary and glassy-eyed whenever they passed special spots because there were so many that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't avoid them all and he knew when she got kicked out of the hospital too and taken off the field because she couldn't handle blood anymore and she hated being so weak but she just couldn't do it anymore) go saying that it was her choice and for the best (though Jiraya had argued against it, fought against it so hard because how could she just leave and they could get through this and they could be enough for her dammit! They were her team and teams didn't abandon each other). And she'd cried at that at the words and the thoughts and the way it hurt and how she had never been so weak because she was a ninja and a kunoichi and didn't cry only she didn't want to be that anymore maybe. She didn't want to see any more pain and death. Didn't want to cause it.

She still wonders if things would have been different if she'd stayed. If he wouldn't have grown so much colder and distant. If he wouldn't have ventured into the worlds of ROOT and ANBU so wholeheartedly and alone. It's impossible to know. She doesn't cry anymore though now. Now as back then when she hears the bad news so gravely delivered she punches and hits and breaks things and screams and growls and drinks but she doesn't break down doesn't cry. Won't cry anymore. He made his choices. She'll remember the man behind the monster still though. As long as he's alive she'll hope for him to come back. Jiraya keeps her informed of things as best he can even if she refuses to come back and help him find her wayward teammate. He'll come back on his own or not at all. He knows where to find them, he always has and if Jiraya's searching and chasing has proved useless so will hers. He'll have to have enough hope for all of them because she doesn't anymore. Because she's heard the rumors and read the reports and he doesn't sound human anymore.

..

A/N: as cannon complaint as I could make it. According to my sources he really did cry for her and well this got me thinking.

Anyway hopefully this chapter came across well. I tried to capture some of the primary emotions and stuff. And I don't think anyone is weak for grieving and I'm just trying to show how she probably reacted to the deaths and became the person she is now.

Also I really would like to do a whole fleshed out thing with the sannin and their pasts and growing up. I like all the characters in Naruto i just wish some were given more focus/development because they all have interesting dynamics and actions, etc.


	26. AnkoOro truth

AnkoOro

The mission she'd dreaded (nausea spells and sweaty palms and headaches and all of it) most of all ended up changing everything.

Land of the Sea. Orochimaru. Her sensei.

She always hated that she was just too damn weak. Strong enough to be made his student, to be given and survive the seal, but not strong enough in ways that mattered. She'd striven for his attention, to be like him and he'd abandoned her. She hadn't even been strong enough to leave him of her own volition but had clung to him even after he could have quite easily killed her. And he wouldn't have even cared. But she'd stayed anyway. Until he ditched her because she wasn't good enough for him (the obsessive, manipulative, megalomaniac, self-absorbed, twisted, unscrupulous, brutal, callous, bastard). Wasn't strong enough to face him upon his return.

Only she was! It had all been lies, (well not all of it, because you need the truth mixed with lies so you can swallow it all down, years in the profession had taught her that) but so much of it was slight alterations here and there just so to give a completely different impression. Now she understood why Tsunade sent her on this mission (she might just come to like the woman more after all) and it was an amazing feeling to know that she wasn't weak—or at least not that weak, after all. She'd still kill him of course, he was a traitor to her and the village, but she'd left him. She hadn't been as sickeningly puppyish as she'd thought. He had altered her memories. And while it still burned that he could, that he'd been able to, the choice, the splitting, was HER choice. And that made all the difference somehow. He hadn't made her his puppet, he couldn't. And maybe he had valued her, like his old team, that little bit. Not seeking out to kill them, (just his own sensei and the village they'd left behind) though he could have. Maybe it was something of the man he used to be.

But she'd hated him too long and too strongly to stop now (and he'd still killed them, the others, her almost friends with the same seal she survived by… what? Luck? A strong constitution? Willpower?) Ultimately many things and details didn't matter. No one else would care about what she'd learned but her. And it was enough.

..

A/N: as cannon complaint as I could make it. According to my sources most of the stuff here is true (see the anime land of the sea arc) and i just went with it.

Also someone earlier asked for AnkoOro so hopefully this suffices. I'd try his perspective but he's a tricky bastard to write and i've read an amazing piece featuring the two of them and i just can't get anywhere near that. The mix of cunning manipulative ninja bastard mixed with for your own good and so many other emotions was wonderful. I am sure the story's in my favs and community.


	27. GaaHina arranged

GaaHina

It was all politics, like so much of her life. And she wanted so very badly to challenge it, contest it, fight it. But she couldn't. It was a chance to be useful in a way she had never been before. She still intended to change her clan and she would do so, but none of her more… 'Naruto-ish' methods as she'd internally dubbed them worked. She'd presented her case again and again. Argued for unity, a united front, a Hyuuga not marred by ugly divisions and seals, not inspiring hatred or nihilism or these blind avowals of fate. That there could and likely would be more prodigies like Neji, more children who would be able to increase the esteem of the Hyuuga. Still nothing. Not that she'd expected it but she'd hoped. And persevered for that was what Naruto had taught her to do, he changed people he'd changed her and she'd vowed that day to change her clan and she would.

But that didn't mean she couldn't change tactics. And that meant she'd need support and political clout. For the council to accept her. So she'd tried. To win them over. To appeal to them individually their fears and biases and hopes. And it worked to an extent. But they didn't approve of her or her plans anymore they were wary and guarded and she was a ninja but so were they and from much more paranoid a time. They considered her an upstart at best, subservient, or just terribly misguided and biased, not worthy to be trusted as heir at worst.

So after months of deliberation she did what she could. She stepped down.

Either they would rush forward to reassure and reinstate her, which she would not count on, or they would appoint another. They deemed Hanabi even more willful and unstable than her despite all the clan's teachings so that was an unlikely option and Neji had the seal. It would be interesting to see where she fell in the clan's eyes. And she knew she had the full support in this with Neji and her sister and Neji had hardly been all that discreet in it. He'd changed since the chuunin exams greatly of course but that hatred of the curse seal and the division hadn't.

After a meeting of the elders Hinata was sure it would come down to either her or Neji and attempts would be made to make her more biddable. Only to her surprise she was right on not one but both counts. The Kazekage. They were sending her away where she presumably couldn't interfere in their plans before they instated him. In the interim her father would resume mantel of the clan. Neji's seal removed or altered in the best way they could manage.

Neji himself was the one who told her of it all and she was so angry. At them, at herself, at how she'd been so blind. Of course they'd try to send her away under the guise of strengthening the relationships between the villages. So the marriage papers were drawn up, finalized, and signed. While it was all a farce it was one presumably approved by the Suna council which meant she couldn't in good conscience offer insult by declining. And wouldn't.

Fortunately Gaara had no such inhibitions. When Shikamaru told her the story she almost wished she had been there (because Shikamaru had been sent ahead to act as courier for both parties as she and hers neared Suna). When the Kazekage was informed he'd been married to a woman he'd hardly laid eyes on because of a paper he'd never signed. It was nearly enough to elicit giggles even through all her jitters.

He'd gone as far as to threaten his entire council and she could only imagine the type of power that could allow him to do that even as she winced internally at the utter lack of foresight that enabled him to make such a threat. There were times she'd wished to do that to her own elders so she could understand the difference was that she didn't have the power to back up a statement like that.

But cowed as they were and certainly unwilling to cross him again he was still married and they couldn't change that immediately.

It would take months to finalize a divorce.

And so it did. And they were some of the strangest months in Hinata's experience. Though not her loneliest actually for growing up as she had she was used to isolation and a lack of intimacy. And in her free time (for she had much of it) she worked with the hospital staff and none could gainsay her (foreigner or not she was the wife of the Kage). Her largely unparalleled chakra control, the konoha-suna med-nin exchanges, and her Byakagun all put her in good standing and she learned more.

It was actually odd how content she was. It was nice to gain respect for what she could do and not just who she was. To feel skilled and useful.

Dealing with her… husband though always was confusing. At least she wasn't expected to act like a wife because for all that she was not the fainting maiden of yesteryear and had been prepared for the possibility (debating taking or not taking her usual kunoichi brew because would it be better to have or to not have a child? Would she be expected to?) she'd been regarding it as a chore and not without some measure of blushing which still confounded her (given her profession her virginity was a rare thing at fifteen, at twenty it was just odd and spoke of old clans yes but also those childish ideals of love and duty and honor). But that had come up as they had of course managed to discuss the divorce. And she had been proud to maintain control over her stutter (it would still crop up sometimes when she was suddenly thrust into situations in which she was at a loss) even if her fingers sometimes betrayed her with those familiar nervous gestures. They rarely talked outside of that for all that they shared a room and bed as dictated by convention or law she did not know. But he was a good friend of Naruto's so when the silence got too unbearable she could sometimes get some words out of him with that topic.

Sharing a bed had been the most surreal part of all. He snored. That was an odd thing to learn of a foreign Kage, even stranger to learn that the noise could keep her up (testament to the silence of the formidable compound back home). Not that it happened often. He only slept six hours a night if that so often she hardly knew he was there. But when she did notice him beside her it was so different from the long ago days when Hanabi would sneak in and curl up with her, he was so rigid and still and kept all to his side so they never even had the slightest brush against each other.

She wanted her bed back in Konoha. She missed it. Missed the green of it. Disliked the sand everywhere.

But she and Gaara spoke of ties and bonds and alliances. She was not about to miss her chance to gather more political clout. It was almost a shame to end the sham marriage because it was going to be more difficult without it. But still she'd manage. To be an independently wealthy former clan heir (and she would be once the divorce was finalized and the dowry was returned solely to her) would gain her power and attention. And a good many suits it was quite likely. She would play the game if it suited her purpose. Eventually she would end the seal and given enough time she would end the clan.

It was much to the bemusement of both villages when the divorce ended up fostering growing diplomatic relations with Suna. Even if she'd divorced Gaara her being on good terms with him didn't hurt to intimidate the council she now stood outside of at home. She made sure to show her appreciation and continued to work in Suna or send goods there as requested.

...

hi there. hope i can convince you of my future!Hinata still shy and softspoken but sure in her convictions. i actually wanted to flesh this out more because i really enjoy her character and think she can be interesting (but i didn't want to bore people). Maybe some day.

on a weird note this made me want to write an actual gaahina just for kicks.


	28. YugaoHayate

Their relationship had never had any hope from the start though it took her a while to realize it.

* * *

She'd known him back in academy, not terribly well he'd just been the ill boy.

On graduation day she'd watched everyone to see how they would do even if her attendance wasn't needed. Would they crack under pressure, loose their cool, fail, freely evidence their unease? She'd graduate next year but she wanted to watch this year to see who would fail and stay behind. Some of these could be her teammates and she was going to find out now if she had anything big to worry about. She was near the top of the class, fighting for the top in many things even the dreadful kunoichi classes, which meant she would be partnered with those weaker. She wanted to see exactly how they did their teams and how these teams would turn out. Did the system just handicap the strong as some were complaining? Would it be more in her best interest to perform sub-optimally in the next year (even if the idea made her feel a little disgusted at herself, at the idea of not giving it her all)?

So she watched them all and by some she wanted to laugh and for others clap. Hayate was in the second category because he was fast. And quiet. It was the first time she'd really noticed him and while she was still confident she could probably take him it did change some of her views a bit. Rule 26: Never underestimate an opponent. It was a good reminder as some of the others also managed it.

Izumo was, not much to her surprise, pretty good, and Koetsu, though a slacker, wasn't about to be outdone by his best friend.

Some were in a bad way. Oh Tokara. He did pass though. She really enjoyed watching Anko. Sure the older girl was quite… feral but she was good and fast and smart and would press any advantage as expected of Orochimaru's apprentice.

* * *

.

.

.

She didn't really have much more to do with him for years, sure she'd see him around they did live in the same village, and were occasionally assigned to the same missions, but it wasn't like they ever talked. Until she needed to work more on her kenjutsu at least as she'd need to work on it to make ANBU (and the fact she was still just a tokubetsu jounin for the time being didn't change that, she wasn't going to just be good, she was going to be great and after her soon to be rise to full jounin she'd need more to aim for).

As it turned out he made a great sparring partner but was also great to talk to. She appreciated his laid-back personality and subtle interest in the things she told him. It must be why people liked him because he made them feel like all their little dreams, even the silly ones, mattered.

After a while she found out to her chagrin that his birthday was the day before hers so they decided to celebrate together.

* * *

Relief flooded through her (and she didn't know when or why she'd started caring so much what he thought or how he felt about her) when she realized he was genuinely happy for her success and didn't care if she outranked him. Didn't have that stupid male machismo. He was who he was and how he was and he was happy with that and she was who she was and neither should be sorry for or resent that or change just to accommodate someone else. She could admire that.

He did worry a bit about her in ANBU though he did hesitantly admit one day. It wasn't because he didn't think she couldn't take care of herself or that he worried too much that she wouldn't come back (that was part of the job regardless) it was the demands of the job. The soul-crushing element to it. Because Konoha was nothing if not full of gossips and the desensitization training alone was said to be hell. It was touching and sentimental and stupid and she was grateful and amused and torn by it and it... it... almost made her reconsider. Almost. But she wanted to be strong for her village and, strangely enough, for him. She wanted to stand with the elite, to be in the elite, to be one of the strong kunoichi of the village. Someone to admire. Someone who could do what needed doing even if it was unpleasant. She needed to prove her worth even if he didn't think so. She needed to know that she could do this.

It was odd though the pressing desire to somehow reassure him that she'd be okay when that was a stupid thing to promise in their field. So she'd stupidly promised to be careful as though she wasn't already because she had no idea what else to say but needed something else to set him at ease.

* * *

By the time she was getting used to his coughs and thinking (hoping) it was just some chronic thing she went through his things on a whim one day only to discover all his meds. That was not a good day.

Even once they started going out he still tried to hide it, maybe even still thought he had hidden it.

* * *

Despite that it was still good. Being with him. Laughing with him. Even if there was that infernal elephant in the room that she wasn't brave enough to address. Maybe she was wrong. And he should and would be the one to bring it up if something was wrong right? She didn't expect or want any of the tragic figures and all their 'I'm dying so I must spurn you my lover for your own good' melodramatic crap and if he ever thought he'd be able to pull that she'd remind him she wasn't about to put up with that bullshit. Pretending she could do though. Or at least try.

* * *

In training she had to face so much. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced. They went into her head and pulled out the fears from that. She cut down children soldiers she reminded herself, soldiers, and babes who were likely to display new and all too dangerous bloodlines, she put down insurrections lead by men who cared about feeding their families. She fought enemies just like her and eliminated them just like she'd been taught blocking out the thoughts that tried to surface of friends, families, lovers. Who would cry for them? And then Hayate's face appeared before hers, as he crawled towards her, dragging himself, and she couldn't save him and she was so sick and would she just kill him? And she stabbed him, twisting viciously as the henge disappeared and the enemy just looked shocked. And she'd known it wasn't but the look of surprise and shock and horror on his face and him so ill and begging for her to kill him (to make her lose composure so he could get closer and had it nearly worked) she still felt sick and trembly. Like a newborn calf.

"Congratulations rookie. You're in ANBU, get your mask."

She held it together until the end, managing to get through all the motions, numbly taking in all the instructions, wondering just what she was going into.

Upon seeing him again after that and despite her normal reserve she'd nearly suffocated him in a hug. She didn't cry, wouldn't couldn't but she breathed him in and it was good. He smelled of weapons oil and metal and sweat and must have been training as he waited for her. He was there and alright and it was okay.

* * *

Sometimes she'd think he was about to tell her.

As things got more serious. (The hesitant invite to stay the night).

As they'd been together longer. She'd stilled and tried not to be obvious about it when it turned out it was just to ask if she wanted to move in she half wanted to laugh semi-hysterically.

As he tried to explain that he didn't ever want children just because and she tried to force down the feeling of dread. Because it's not like he was the only nin to feel that way. Kami she didn't know if she'd ever want brats so she couldn't explain how it'd even come up.

At least he wasn't pushing her away.

* * *

.

.

.

She'd been heart-broken and furious when she'd found his body but she'd had a job to do. And secretly she wondered if this was for the best. He'd gone down fighting at least. Not just withered away like he sometimes did in the nightmares she never told of.

* * *

Tsunade was back and now Hokage and had even managed to heal Rock Lee. What ifs were stupid and a waste of time but some crept in sometimes. What if Tsunade had come sooner? What if she herself had been with Hayate that day? It was enough to drown in sometimes. Because maybe he could have made it. Maybe he would have told her. Not anymore though.

* * *

It hadn't taken much to figure out who had done the deed but by the time she learned the truth they were busy with the rebuilding and she couldn't desert or leave her home to avenge a ghost. It could wait.

* * *

.

.

By Kami she was the stupidest thing in creation. They'd reformed the alliance with the Suna scum who were afterall just following orders from their own presumed leader who turned out to be Orochimaru.

* * *

If she couldn't kill an allied nin and wish war even though she wanted to, she would kill Kabuto. And enjoy it. Team seven might actually help quite willingly with that as he was the first betrayal they'd ever felt. And they were strong and angry as their teammate went to join him.

.

.

Down the line bodies tremored with repressed anger as they heard the news. The sacrilege of Kabuto which even the dead were not exempt from—don't bury the dead anymore burn them before you have to fight them.

And oh Kami he'd taken Hayate and was turning him into a pawn and making him fight his own people and she was going to find the scum the fucking traitor and gut him and make him scream. Maybe even find a medic with a grudge so they could make it last longer. She was going to fucking enjoy it. Every minute.

* * *

My apologies for the weird formatting and fragmenting. Hopefully this still makes some sense.


	29. LeeTen effort

LeeTen

He'd always, always been Neji's rival in well prettymuch everything. But he hadn't expected it to come to even this too! There should be a limit. At least before there was always something he could do, some way to improve. He was youthful and determined and thanks to Gai-sensei he'd become a Genius of Hardwork. But he couldn't train out of this. Couldn't just do a hundred more laps or push harder or better or more and see improvement. Of course he'd tried anyway- tried catching her attention increasing his speed and determination as a shinobi. And when that hadn't worked he'd decided that maybe he should show her his determination as a man. So he'd courted her. Or tried to at least. But she rebuffed him at every turn no matter the shows of his devotion.

Eventually he'd had to go to Gai-sensei for help though he hadn't wanted to he needed to know what he was doing wrong and what he could do now. And his sensei had simply said that the matters of the heart are deep and mysterious and sometimes not even all the passions and fires of youth can change what the heart wills. And that although TenTen was a beautiful blossom on their team perhaps his own love was meant to flower elsewhere.

That had stung of course but sensei had never lead him wrong before. Perhaps like Sakura-chan TenTen had someone in her heart as well?

But he hadn't known why he couldn't get her attention during that time. Why she just kept pulling further away. Not until he'd looked more into things and saw more underneath the underneath, disliking it immediately. Neji. Damn the man. He'd never really thought much of how much the two partnered up together since they always had except when he and Neji faced each other in a bout. Yes they were teammates and yes he had gotten better than the insufferable arrogant genius he'd been thanks to Naruto-kun. Sure he respected Lee's skills somewhat- you couldn't work efficiently as a team without some level of trust, but he could still be unbearable so often. Lee took great pride in those few times he'd gotten to rub the prodigy's face in the dirt a bit. But even still the man somehow won without even visibly trying! And that was what was most infuriating- Lee knew that of course Neji had had to work to hone his skills, all nin did but everything had always seemed to come so easily to him. And yes he knew of Neji's less than wonderful circumstances. But at least he'd had a clan, had that support.

Lee sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair and along the back of his neck. He was just being bitter and spiteful now. That wasn't him and he didn't want it to be. So he could wish them both well even his rival who could still be a whiny brat. Smiling a little at that image he decided to at least try and be the better man. Even if he really didn't feel like it right now. He couldn't mess up team dynamics. If nothing else that would put TenTen at risk and that was unacceptable and he wasn't selfish enough to get anyone on his team hurt. Even Neji.

**A/N:** per request. there are others i'm trying to work on but some are minor characters i know very little about.  
i must say i am amused at how many people are suggesting/submitting their own pairings even their favorite ones for this. Also writing this i felt poor lee and tenten he'd probably be very over-exuberant. i did try to calm it down though. he does have a brain and he does use it. and he cares about his friends.


	30. TenLee unexpected

TenLee

It was kind of funny in some dark, ironic sort of way that things had turned out like this. She certainly hadn't ever expected it. If you'd asked her upon assigning her team which member she'd have an unrequited crush on her response would have been Neji. But as it turned out he was way too much of an ass for that which honestly was no big surprise. The surprising thing was Lee. He and Gai-sensei had embarrassed her beyond belief for the longest time between the outfits, exuberance, and the ridiculous way they talked youth this and youth that. And calling her a blossom and other things. Had she been fast enough to actually hit Lee she would have. Instead she had to make do with watching him dodge hurled objects with admirable speed.

But the longer they were on a team together the more she got to see him. The actual boy and not just the clone of Gai-sensei he tried so hard to be. They cried and bled and fought together and he could always be trusted to have everyone's back, to remain cheerful and upbeat despite everything, to push himself to the point of actual and complete stupidity. He didn't make sense always being so open. He was a ninja afterall it didn't make sense how he could always wear his emotions on his sleeve like that.

And she was right because he didn't. Oh yes sure some of them because he really was as caring as he seemed. But not the negative ones. Those he tamped down and it wasn't until a shamefully long time for one trained to be observant that she realized. How sometimes the way he pushed himself after a failed mission or from some self appointed task or whatever it sometimes just seemed so _intense_. Too much. Not that he didn't and hadn't taken his training seriously but still! And all these ridiculous challenges. No one had that much passion for training. So she asked him about it and he'd just said it was his nindo. He was a genius of hard work after all so if he wanted to protect his precious people he had to work hard with everything he had especially since taijutsu was all he had. He said it with a blindingly white smile and his signature pose.

That was really admirable she decided. But she was pretty sure that there was another idea that she didn't like so much in there as well. That he was that afraid he'd let them down or slow them down. Yes it was true sometimes the fact he couldn't mold chakra required them to make some accommodations but really it wasn't that big a deal.

What was more concerning though was when she found out that he still had the same open undisguised affection for Sakura even now. Somehow. After being rejected often and harshly as the kuniochi eventually decided to forego politeness. Not that she could really completely blame the girl Lee could be and often was overzealous and could clearly come off way way too strong.

Eventually it just started bothering her though that the girl who had and had held his attentions for so long completely disregarded his feelings and not just his all for the sake of that that traitor of an Uchicha. It was enough to set her teeth gritting when she thought of it. And Sakura. Especially Sakura actually.

Because if she actually took the time to give him a chance she'd actually see how brave and loyal and strong and- and oh shit! Oh nononnono this was not happening. When had this happened? How had this happened? Sure she respected Lee and had for a while but still this? Oh Kami. She sat down as it all sank in. A crush on Lee. Ridiculous bodysuit and all. At least it was still better than a crush on Neji though. Probably.

~~~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx...~~~~

A/N: Working on a few other ones, some with characters i know less well so we'll see i guess...  
this piece was just because Lee needs to be cut some slack. i wanted to switch it up a bit.  
Also i may at some point mark this as completed but will still probably update it from time to time as the mood strikes me. i still have plenty of ideas i want to try. and i've got a few suggestions and i want to see how/if i can work them out.


	31. SasuNaru

SasuNaru

This… thing that had developed between them was coming to an end he was pretty sure. Which was odd actually because oh Kami he still had no clue how it had started, couldn't decide if he or Naruto was the instigator with how they were pushing and pushing each other (fighting because when did they not?) until finally _snap_.

But whoever it was that had instigated it (and Sasuke really really discounted the Dobe's accounts it was himself dammit but that whole memory was kinda hazy and overwhelming and his brain had just shut down) it had happened. And been… not entirely distasteful despite his… partner's many flaws. Because it turned out making out made him quieter and wasn't that something? It was quite a helpful little shut up idiot button that he wished he could utilize in more situations (because really how many could claim to render the motor mouth entirely speechless?) but that wouldn't happen.

There was nothing to speak of really. Certainly nothing between them at least. Nothing to admit to because Naruto firmly established himself as 'not gay' and he just bit back all sorts of retorts. (He had managed to come to terms with his sexuality long ago). Because as nice as the angry hate-sex could be because they both were rough and competitive and themselves as ever (and why would anything change that?) and of course they'd fight and argue and wrestle for control over everything only Naruto had the advantage of the demon (which still weirded him out a lot because it was _Naruto_ and what idiot would give him that kind of power and how did he still seem so immature and so much better than the rest of them all at the same time?) which meant only Sasuke would be marked after their encounters which frankly pissed him off.

But nothing was ever simple and as much as he was private in general about his private life because it was no one else's fucking business, sometimes this secrecy got to him. Like when the idiot started getting to him and taunting him and he wanted nothing more than to shove his tongue down the other man's throat and prove just how much of a man he was.

And part of that was probably the reason the idiot was so quiet recently: Sakura. Naruto still could, would, and did bend over backwards for her (and oh Sasuke could get the blond man to bend over for him too sometimes but in completely different ways). And as long as that was the case he had to keep everything to himself because if he somehow messed up the idiot's chances with Sakura that would be the end to everything. Not that he'd ever thought the baka had much chance but Sakura had seemed different lately and maybe something would happen there after all. He couldn't imagine it to be possible or easy to not return such strong and undemanding feelings for so long either. Maybe her spurned rejection to Naruto years back had been (partially) true. Maybe she'd just needed Sasuke back first, their team complete to be sure. And now she'd choose Naruto. And they'd have ridiculous pink-haired children and he'd be uncle or something. Because if Naruto actually got a hold of Sakura there'd be no fucking way he'd let go.

Why'd he even bother coming back again?

~~~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx...~~~~

A/N: I... well I kinda hate this piece. But I had no idea how to make sasunaru work enough to exist but not work. urk. It's not that i either like or hate the pairing (though tbh i hate the way it's portrayed sometimes where one becomes so sappy and girly and fuck it you can be gay and not a pansy. And they aren't like that in cannon. if they were to get together they'd be explosive and still fight and argue and exchange insults as usual they'd just be macking on the side. and i hate the suddenly gay thing. Sasuke could be fine. But naruto would at most be bi). So anyway this.. thing was born. With naruto seeing it as just sex with sasuke not so much. and i kinda hate how that reflects on naruto but gah!  
anyhow suggestions are alright. i'd love ways to improve. because sasuke sounds kinda like a whiny bitch but he can be one. so yeah. I don't hate the guy anymore though honest! to be honest i kinda love team 7 bonds. because that's pretty awesome. i'm a sucker for good friendship things.

but yeah sometimes the angst/romance thing is hard because i dislike melodrama. a lot. but i need some angst and sense of loss and change. or sometimes just poking holes in badly done fanfic because yeah i can be a dick like that.


	32. SakuNeji broken

Sakura/neji

He was blind now, overuse of his bloodline limit and he was angry, furious even, for him at least, at everyone. And even if she was still rather unremarkable and didn't have any one thing as valuable to her as his eyes were to him (because everything revolved around those eyes in that clan and losing them had to be the most crippling thing ever. Even worse than the cage seal he'd raged so hard against back when they were gennin) she pitied him. That had to suck. But it wasn't love and they both knew that. But it was a release they both needed. He wasn't intimidated by her strength or mentor and she couldn't care less about his clan. Neither held back or felt the need to- he was angry and harsh and slapped and hit and she gave back exactly like he did because she could take it and it got her blood singing and she reveled in it and knew she was fucked up (and she needed to get out out out of the hospital because clearly it was because she wasn't seeing enough action outside the bedroom). But she was a kunoichi and she was strong and fierce and he treated her like that instead of a china doll like her team still did much too often for her liking.

And it would probably scandalize her parents and team and his clan and she suspected they were both pleased with that— even if she always hid the visible traces on both of them with her chakra after. And it did amuse her that for all of his supposed reserve and control he could lose it so easily. He still wasn't very verbal though.

She was clearly able to identify his self-loathing though it came through everything. Especially his interactions with his cousin because now he was completely useless of any of his purposes and it clearly got under his skin.

A Hyuuga with out his eyes was nothing he told her one day and she couldn't find anything to say to that. Wanting to prove him wrong didn't mean he was. It was everything to his clan. He would never be ninja anymore.

Somehow she caught the faintest stir of feelings after it all though and she was so angry (because it was just sex and she was a kunoichi and could compartmentalize dammit!) but then she ran because she really couldn't get involved with more broody, broken men. Once had made her learn her lesson quite well thank you very much.

Eventually he was discharged and she was quite glad she'd never need to see him again. It helped end things more cleanly.

~~~...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx...~~~~

A/N: I don't particularly like this one either but i don't want to make it too long and i can see Neji just being awful if he looses his sight. And I can see Sakura being a freak under the sheets too if the circumstances are right. she seems the repressed type. Aaaaaaanyway I tried to keep this short and relatively clean because smut writing is not something that i plan to do. Thoughts on the characters are always appreciated. A few pairings have been suggested but i know little about the characters so it will take some time.


End file.
